koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Yuan/Movesets
All the movesets for Xiahou Yuan in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Xiahou Yuan turns around once and slashes inward. : , : An upward turning slash with an inward scoop motion. : , , : An inward rushing slash that stuns. : , , , : Turns around and swings downwards. Loses its crashing effect if used on a juggled target. : , , , : An inward slash, outward slash, stab, then an inward cut. : : A series of jumping revolutions. With the last one being a powerful inward slash from a spinning jump. : , : Swipes the sword inward in mid-air. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Yuan is also a friendly beginner character with a good amount of attacks to have, though his musou filling rate is not very high. Along with his base moveset, his C1, C2, C4, jumping attack, and Musou Attack's initial motions are shared by Huang Zhong. His C3 instead is shared by Gan Ning. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : An upwards swing that ends with a meteor slash if is tapped again. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Swings weapon in controlled-alternating directions. The each hit has a smal stationary launch and the final blow causes crashing knockback. : , , , , , : An inward slash, outward slash, stab, inward stepping cut, outward waving slash, then a big step with a reaping cut. :Dashing : A dashing knee attack that stuns. Horse Moveset : : Xiahou Yuan leans to each side, and swipes with his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : Fighting Style Xiahou Yuan hasn't changed much from the previous game despite his new moves, and his dash attack shared with Gan Ning's is often hard to land. However, in the Xtreme Legends expansion, his new fifth weapon's death element gives him a massive improvement in crowd handling with his C6. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Takes out his bow and fires five arrows straight ahead while holding his bow horizontally. Can lock onto only one nearby target (the closest one). These arrows act as normal arrows, and thus can fly at maximum distance and cannot phase through any people on the field, even allies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Firmly planting his feet in the ground with each lunge, Xiahou Yuan whacks forward with his weapon, alternating directions each time. The last strike is a leaping smack that stuns. : , , , , , : Same as before, but the sixth blow is altered in animation. : , : Slams the ground with his weapon to create a quake as he lands. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 4, he exchanges his sword for a club, though much of his moveset changes very little. His C1 can lock on to a nearby target, and can have powerful crashing knockback should Xiahou Yuan have a high bow attack stat. It also functions like normal arrows in that they go full distance, but do not phase through any targets or allies. Unlike Huang Zhong's all arrows fired only lock on to one target, can cannot attack separate nearby foes. The arrow readied on his bow during the delay of his C1 is also angled slightly upward via its rendering. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but instead the arrows can no longer fly as far with no knockdown, but can now pierce through units and can be fired in multiple volleys. The final wave of blue flashing arrows in light can stun, but cannot phase through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, but the swings are now wider with more coverage. The final blow is also instead a wide-outward clearing smack with the rod in left hand without Xiahou Yuan leaving the ground. : , , , , : Swings club upwards and outwards, sending a purple launching typhoon in front of him. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth strike, Xiahou Yuan restarts the chain from the third attack. : (True): Xiahou Yuan swings inward to launch, then strikes a stance that emits a massive ring shock wave. : , : Xiahou Yuan jumps and flips directly downwards, crashing his weapon into the ground creating a ground flash. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. Removes bow moveset from previous games. : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, only the arrows are now fired in a fanning pattern and fly a bit further. The final volley also has a different aura on its arrows, but functions the same. :R1: Rapidly fires nine sets of arrows in a fanning pattern. Xiahou Yuan naturally rotates from his left-to-right slowly during the move, and can rotate the attack more himself. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Uses bow to release a strong gust of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Causes a pillar of wind to come rising from the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a wide stream of wind by aiming bow forward. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In the fifth title, Xiahou Yuan's C1 undergoes the same changes as Huang Zhong's, in that it can now phase through foes with no lock on capabilities and can now be rapid fired. The last wave of arrows from this attack functions just like Zhong's C3. Yuan however doesn't seem to match his Shu counterpart in his usage of arrows, but is a good character regardless. Warriors Orochi Yuan's moveset rarely changes from Dynasty Warriors 5 in Warriors Orochi, but the new addition of his R1 attack can be rather useful in large crowds. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Huang Zhong and Zhou Tai. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Dao for more details. :Special Attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Xiahou Yuan's version may be upgraded to include a fire element. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xiahou Yuan mainly uses the bow moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Yuan is affiliated with the bow in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Crouches and sends a bolt into the air to watch it a few moments as a volley of fire arrows comes down in front of him (as Xiahou Yuan gives a thumbs up). The initial part where he fires the arrows upwards creates an aura burst around himself that inflicts unblockable slowed-down hitstun. :Musou - Power Shot (強断弓): : Takes an aggressive-readied stance, and fires an arrow coated by a huge energy wave forward from his bow which can guard break. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Arrowstorm (蒼嵐弓): , : Shoots down several pale arrows in a swaying motion in front of him below and finishes with an airborne version of his normal Musou Attack to the ground, where it emits a large impact. The final arrow shot itself can guard break. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Shoots a series of five arrows in front of the enemy before releasing a more powerful shot at the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Power to Wonder. Gains the ability to Spirit Charge Cancel and to critically hit; gains a new Type Action. : , : Shoots upward while sliding down. : , , : Shoots ground twice, causing the ground to tremble. : , , , : Spins upside-down while shooting in all directions forward. : , , , , : Somersaults back into the air to fire seven arrows to the ground before stomping with a dive kick. : , , , , , : Shoots a stream of arrows in a fan formation continuously while crouching, ending with a volley of blue arrows. : , : Same as the arrow moveset's jumping attack, only Xiahou Yuan's version carries a notable amount of aerial momentum. : , : Flips in mid-air and fires two shots on the ground. Hits the ground with quakes per shot. :R1: Fires a single blue arrow into the air behind himself that causes a yellow arrow volley rain down around Xiahou Yuan; an extended combined version of his EX Attack and original C6. The attack tracks him for 10 seconds. Also just like the said EX Attack, while the arrows rain upon connecting on targets, Xiahou Yuan can perform a free Spirit Charge Cancel on any non-Musou Attack via any point of the animation. Will not fire if cancelled too early with a Spirit Charge just as Xiahou Yuan fires the arrow. : (Cancel): Flies forward with a straight flying kick. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Launches an arrow diagonally downward that explodes upon hitting the earth, which causes one explosion. Six other explosions in a ring around the initial one soon occur right after. Launches targets away. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiahou Yuan is affiliated with the bow and rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. : , : Same as before, only the aura burst is now changed to be a much larger shockwave, while the raining fire arrows occur much sooner than before. The initial arrow used is also different. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Fires rod at high-speed coated in a blue energy blast, causing Xiahou Yuan to briefly rest his hand from the recoil. : : Same as before, only the attack can now stun via slowed hitstun for a second time just as Xiahou Yuan loads up his heavy arrow. : , : Same as before, only the final arrow shot involves a heavy large arrow instead. :Alternate Musou - Raging Bow (怒濤強断弓): R1 + : An alternate version of his normal Musou Attack via its Asian port name. Strikes enemy multiple times with rod before sending them airborne. The attack ends with a powerful blue-colored heavy arrow shot (that inflicts guard break) aimed at the juggled targets. :Awakening Musou: Swings rod back and forth several times. He finishes the move by firing an arrow that generates an immense wave of energy. During the extended version, he swipes at a wider angle and shoots an arrow each time before initiating a series of electrical blows left and right. Category:Movesets